Fates Little Game
by Jelame
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. Eleanor doesn't even like Jasper. And yet she went to see him, even when he's that far away.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 – Calling**_

* * *

She had hated him for sleeping with the Queen and as hard as he tried to redeem himself, she was having none of it. More than once Eleanor told Jasper she never wanted to see him again until one day he was gone.

For the first few days after he left she was pretending it didn't matter. That his absence didn't bother her at all.

But after a while, as much as she hated it, Eleanor noticed how much she missed him with his teasing, his disgustingly pretty face and his silent way of letting her know that he had her back.

Eventually Eleanor sneaked into Ted's office while she knew him to be in a meeting. She didn't find anything except a side note from Ted, mentioning Mr. Frost went back to Vegas for 'Personal Reasons'.

She had no idea if it was just another lie of his or if he really went back to where he supposedly came from.

So she took a shot.

Eleanor always has been good at manipulating people and one little call to some millionaire's daughter, whose name she already had forgotten – something with a c, maybe Cindy? - , took her on a little party trip to Vegas with her private plane.

The former Princess had only been in this club for about one hour, giving paparazzi something to pay their bills with, before she called him.

She wasn't drunk.

She wasn't on drugs.

And she had no idea what to tell.

She wasn't even sure why she was in Vegas in the first place. Beyond her plan on 'how-to-get-to-Vegas-without-having-to-use-a-regular-plane' she didn't really think.

Sure, she missed him but Eleanor was too proud to ever admit that. Especially to him. She wanted to scream at him how much he had hurt her, how fucked up her life was. Yet again the man she could never trust again was the only one she wanted to trust.

Jasper had tried to get in contact with the former Princess several times since her father's death but she never responded. It wasn't very surprising that Jasper answered the phone after only a few seconds, sounding rather confused.

"Princess?"

"Can you pick me up?"

She tried her best to sound as cold and annoyed as usual. She was not giving him any reason to think she was actually here because of him. Why would she?

"I'm not in London, do you want me to call Ted for you?"

"Well I'm not in London either idiot, why do you think I called you? I'm in Vegas."

"What the fuck are you doing in Vegas? You don't have security anymore, do you realise how dangerous that is?"

Eleanor had to roll her eyes. She appreciated how he cared about her safety but couldn't he at least be happy she was here for a second? Fucking asshole.

"Then you better be here quick."

She gave him the name of the club and only 15 minutes later his car was waiting for her at the back entrance. Without hesitation Eleanor got in, waiting for him to drive, which he didn't do.

For a few minutes both of them just sat there in very uncomfortable silence, both too stubborn to say something first.

Eleanor sighed.

"If you don't start driving soon we'll have a mop of paparazzi chasing after us and I'd prefer to avoid that."

"So tell me Princess, where do you want me to drive you to?"

She didn't look at him but she knew he had this disgusting smirk on his face.

"Doesn't matter just go."

Surprisingly he actually followed her command.

"I need a drink. How about you drive me somewhere where I can get one."

"Is that an invitation, your majesty?"

"Nope, I just absolutely can't stand you while being sober."

She gave him her best death glare but it had less 'death' in it than 'I'm-really-glad you-are-here' and Eleanor bit her tongue trying not to smile at his knowing chuckle.

God, how she had missed this.

* * *

 **Hey, thanks for reading I'll update soon. Please leave a comment, criticism is always welcome. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Remembering**

* * *

The first thing Eleanor noticed when she woke up was that her head was placed on a very comfortable pillow.

The second thing she noticed was that her pillow was very warm and apparently breathing.

It wouldn't have been the first time she woke up next to a complete stranger and usually her next move would have been to get out of here – wherever 'here' was – or to tell the other person to fuck off.

But not this time.

She recognised immediately how his skin felt on hers, his large hands on her waist and the soft sound of his breath.

If felt too familiar and she knew exactly who was sleeping next to her.

Once again Eleanor had slept with her asshole of bodyguard.

Well, ex-bodyguard, as he had quit a few months ago.

Jasper would wake up soon and Eleanor had no idea what to do so she decided to do the one thing she had never done before. She gave in on what she had wanted to do every single morning waking up so close to her bodyguard back in the palace and snuggled closer into his side. He`d never know.

Today it felt weirdly right. He was not her bodyguard anymore, she was not a Princess. Eleanor only hoped Jasper wouldn't push her away.

He didn't.

Of course he didn't.

Eleanor could feel his eyes on her the second Jasper woke up. She felt his hands rubbing soothingly up and down her bare back. She couldn't help but sigh at the sensation of his warm fingers on her skin.

With her eyes closed she raised her hand to his chest, drawing careless lines on his skin.

This just felt too good to stop.

Jaspers hands travelled into her hair, pulling her softly to his face. Eleanor didn't open her eyes as their lips connected, only smiled into the kiss and she could feel him doing the same.

She wanted to save every single moment as long as it lasted. And she was sure he was going to make it last.

In a swift motion Jasper rolled them over so Eleanor felt his entire – very naked – body pressed to hers. With soft, light kisses he traced her jawline until she threw her head back with a sigh, giving him better access to the tender flesh of her neck. Jasper couldn't suppress a growl when Eleanor tugged at his hair pulling him towards her mouth once again.

As they deepened the kiss the former Princess cupped his face with one hand feeling the rough stubble on her fingers except the place where her wedding ring covered her skin.

Wait.

Wedding ring?

In shock she opened her eyes and instantly pushed Jasper away.

She didn't miss the confused look on the face as she jumped out of the bed in a hurry, pulling the entire bed sheet with her.

"What's wrong?"

Jasper sounded worried but her mind was too busy to respond. They couldn't have gotten married. They just couldn't. Why on earth would she ever agree to something like that?

The answer was quite simple.

She wouldn't agree to this but – if she remembered last night correctly – Eleanor actually initiated it.

In her own defence, she and Jasper had been pretty drunk and drunk people did very stupid things. Sadly – or luckily – she hadn't been drunk enough to black out. Sure the memories took a while to return to her, as blurry as they may be.

"Eleanor, what's wrong?"

She didn't even notice he had moved to stand right in front of her, watching her closely as if he would be worried she could run away with only a bed sheet around her body.

"I hate you so much Jasper."

He sighed in relief that she wasn't hurt or anything.

"I know, Princess. Care to elaborate why this time?"

She was so close to slapping him in the face when his worried expression vanished and his usual smug grin took its place.

"We got married."

Her voice was surprisingly calm and emotionless.

Thank god.

Jasper took a few seconds to realize what Eleanor just said. His eyes searched for the ring on her finger. Slowly he lifted his own hand only to find a matching one.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot about that."

Eleanor couldn't even be angry about that as she only remembered a few minutes ago. They had been pretty drunk yesterday, after Jasper picked her up from the club.

Whose fault was it?

Both of them, without a doubt.

But that won't stop her from blaming him.

Just when she planned to start screaming at him her phone started ringing.

"Shit, where is my phone?"

"Probably on the floor with the rest of your clothes."

Eleanor shot Jasper another death glare but indeed found her phone next to her dress on the floor.

It was Liam.

"Lenny, thank god. I was so worried."

"Hey Liam, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Ted got a call from your friend's security. They said you didn't come back from Vegas with them and that one moment you were just gone."

Great.

A panicked brother who asked too many questions was exactly what Eleanor needed right now.

"I'm fine, Liam. I met another friend and we went to get some drinks. Nothing to worry about."

Eleanor didn't miss Jasper smiling so she rolled her eyes while he laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head.

Couldn't he at last put underwear on?

(Not that she didn't appreciate the sight.)

"Can you tell Ted everything's fine and I'll probably be back in a few days?"

"Sure. You are save, aren't you Lenny?"

"Yes, of course. Don't worry about me. See you soon."

She didn't even wait for Liam to answer before she hung up.

"So a few days, huh?"

Surprisingly she found Jasper with his phone in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting my sister I won't make it to lunch with her today."

"You have a sister? Seriously, do I know anything real about you?"

Jasper sighed.

"She is my little sister, her name is Joanna but everyone just calls her Jo. We were supposed to meet today but I guess that doesn't matter now. Also she..."

"Wait!"

Eleanor interrupted Jasper who looked up from his phone, meeting her eyes.

"I want to meet her."

"What? You want to meet my sister?"

"Yes. I want to meet _my sister in law_. At least one mystery less to be solved about you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Whatever my lovely _wife_ wants."

Eleanor turned away so Jasper won't see her smiling about him calling her _his wife_.

No she wasn't excited at all.

* * *

 **So here is chapter 2. I hope you like it Please leave a review, thank you:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 – Meeting**_

* * *

Getting ready to go out had been a little bit awkward but - much to Jaspers delight - Eleanor didn't yell at him again.

While he was in the shower the former Princess decided to raid his closet after luckily finding some of her make up in her purse. It was impossible for her to wear the same clothes as yesterday – the smell of smoke and alcohol might not be appropriate at 1pm when meeting your sister in law for the first time.

With lots of faith and a pair of scissors from the kitchen she turned one of Jaspers black shirts into a tight little skirt, threw over one of his white button ups and fastened her black belt from yesterday around her waist.

That didn't look too bad.

Actually it looked great with those knee high stilettos she wore to the club the day before.

When Jasper emerged from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and wet hair Eleanor almost regretted not joining him but showering before him instead.

Almost.

He must have seen the remains of his shirt on the floor but he didn't say anything.

A few minutes later they were on their way.

* * *

They were supposed to meet Jo in a little restaurant, just a few streets away from Jaspers flat. They walked there in silence, arriving a bit too early so Jo wasn't there yet.

The location of the restaurant relieved Eleanor, as it was not central enough to attract paparazzi.

At least she hoped so.

Still they choose a table in the back, ordering only coffee and some water for both of them. Just because they didn't black out the previous night didn't mean they weren't hangover.

(Jasper more than Eleanor.)

They didn't talk and Eleanor did her best not to look in _her husband's_ direction. Instead she passed the time playing with the ring on her finger as Jo walked in.

She did expect a female version of Jasper, same blonde hair, same everything but Jo looked nothing like Jasper. They were as different as Liam and herself.

Jo's hair was long – longer than Eleanor's – and of a stunning light brown. She was young, around Eleanor's age, and her face was friendly and open – the exact opposite of her brother.

Only their eyes were exactly the same. As if they could see right through everything.

Jasper got up to hug his sister briefly.

"I see you brought a guest. Hi, I'm Jo, Jaspers sister."

"Hi."

Eleanor grabbed the offered hand but didn't introduce herself. Was she supposed to do that? Usually people just knew who she was. If Jo knew she didn't show it.

"Jo, this is Eleanor. My wife."

Of all reactions possible – from shocked to indifferent – Jo choose to laugh. The waiter as well as some other guests gave them irritated looks but Jo just continued laughing.

It took a while but eventually she calmed down, wiping away some tears from laughing too hard.

"Are you done?" asked Jasper, annoyed as always.

"Okay, if you were joking this was really funny. If not then this is the best thing that happened since you accidentally dyed your hair green when you were 16."

"You dyed your hair green?"

Eleanor asked her formed bodyguard with a smirk.

"Yes but no one was ever supposed to know that. Thanks Jo."

"Your welcome big bro."

She winked at Eleanor and Eleanor couldn't help but like her instantly.

The waiter took their orders and walked away from the table, giving them privacy.

"So, now spill. What happened?"

They told the whole story.

Every detail of how they got drunk to how Eleanor asked him to marry her to Jasper happily agreeing. They left out their wedding night, as amazing as it might have been.

Little sisters didn`t need to know everything after all.

Jo had emptied half of her plate while listening to their story. Jasper and Eleanor hadn`t even started yet.

"You were together before, right? I knew Jasper had someone in England but I never thought he'd date a princess. Maybe you're not as much of an idiot as I thought you'd be in relationship things dear brother."

"Oh your brother is still a giant idiot but I wouldn't call it a relationship anyway."

This time it was Jasper`s turn to roll his eyes.

"What would you call it then?"

"Well, it was more like we just fucked a lot and just spend a lot of time together, annoying the shit out of each other."

"So a relationship then?"

Eleanor accepted her defeat and took a sip of her – now cold – coffee instead.

Jo finished her plate quickly before she spoke again.

"Okay, you two got married. Maybe not the best thing to do while drunk but none of you seem to be absolutely disgusted by it so where is the problem?"

Before someone could answer she continued herself.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I get it, it's weird to suddenly be married – even for the two of you. But if I'd accidently get married I'd do everything so no one would notice until I'd be divorced. And as I can see both of you are still wearing your wedding rings without even trying to hide it. As I see it the only problem is your stubbornness."

Jasper didn't say anything, suddenly very busy stirring his almost empty coffee. Eleanor tried to find an argument against Jo but couldn't really find a convincing one.

Jo took a quick look at her watch before getting up in a hurry.

"I have to go back to work. It was nice to meet you Eleanor, I hope we'll meet again, soon."

Surprisingly she gave her new sister in law a quick kiss on the cheek, as well as her brother.

After Jo left the newly wedded couple finished their meal.

"Do you want to do something today?"

At first Eleanor didn't know what to say.

The question was so causal. If they were a normal couple – married or not – what would they do on an afternoon together?

Would they go to the park?

Take a walk around town while holding hands?

Do couples actually do that?

She always thought only those happy people in movies did that but now she had the chance to do it herself.

Would Jasper actually do that with her? Worth a try!

"You could show me Vegas, if that's okay. I mean, if we're already here…"

"You want to go sightseeing? That might take a while, Princess."

"For once we have all time in the world."

Eleanor grinned at her husband excitedly. He couldn't help but press his lips to hers, catching her by surprise. But she didn't mind. She only cupped his cheek in her palm, melting into the kiss.

* * *

Hi, thanks for reading:) Feel free to subscribe and / or leave a comment


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 – Seeing**_

* * *

Eleanor's feet hurt like never before in her entire life.

They haven't even been through half of Vegas but she had her doubts if she could have walked one more step in her heels.

Jasper had shown her a lot today. Much more than she would have guessed.

They've been to all these little places a tourist would never find, only someone who grew up in the area. All of the big tourist attractions they skipped right away, only seen most of them from afar.

Later Eleanor dragged Jasper in different stores. After all she didn't have any clothes or even underwear to change and she didn't want to destroy more of Jaspers shirts.

He hadn't been overly fond of going shopping but he did enjoy a lot how Eleanor presented every new piece of clothing to him with a teasing smile on her lips. In his opinion she could wear the ugliest dress in the world and would still be beautiful but those short skirts and tight shirts didn't work to her disadvantage at all.

(Luckily for Jasper Eleanor had her credit card with her.)

The entire day had been one of the best in her life. None of the royal parties or high society events could compete. Not even a little.

She felt like herself.

And she hadn't done that in a long time. Not even with Beck.

Jasper as well couldn't remember when he felt so good the last time.

Sure, he was always happy when he was with Eleanor but without having to hide from the public and without all the pressure of the palace this was a complete new situation. Like they could do anything they want and absolutely no one could keep them from doing so.

Until the phone call came.

Jaspers lawyer – which he couldn't reach in the morning – called back. His secretary gave them an appointment for the next morning.

Eleanor tried her best not to be disappointed about it. She almost forgot that it was a bad thing to be married to Jasper.

It felt so natural.

As if it was supposed to be.

But she had to be honest with herself.

Why would Jasper want to be married to someone as broken as her anyway?

* * *

It was already dark outside when the two of them got home to Jasper's flat.

After ordering pizza Eleanor stole – once again – Jaspers clothes.

Something a little more comfortable this time.

Turned out Jasper did hate nothing more than peperoni on pizza while Eleanor absolutely loved it.

It felt so good to know things about him. The small things – what he liked to eat, how he drank his coffee.

Step by step Eleanor got to know who Jasper Frost really was.

And so far she liked it a lot.

Except for his taste in movies.

Seriously, why the hell would he like horror movies of all kind but had never seen any of the Star Wars movies? Not even the original ones. It didn't make any sense to her and because he could never deny her anything they settled for the first of the original Star Wars movies.

Jasper wasn't particularly interested in watching it but he loved to see her excited about things and if he had to watch a movie with her to see her smile then he would definitely do that.

It was pure joy seeing her on his couch in his clothes biting into a slice of peperoni pizza. How her eyes lit up when the movie started.

He wished it would last forever.

Eleanor noticed her husband staring at her. He used to do that back at the palace. Usually she didn't mind. Actually she kind of liked it to have his eyes on her - and only on her. But he was supposed to watch the movie or he'd miss the entire plot.

"Don't look at me, bodyguard. Look at the TV!"

"But I like looking at you, princess."

She only rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You are such an idiot."

He came closer and Eleanor felt herself leaning into his warmth. He kissed the side of her face and she could feel her heartbeat fasten. What was that movie about again?

Jaspers hands wandered along her leg – sadly covered in his sweatpants but Eleanor was sure it wasn't going to stay like that.

In a swift motion the Princess turned around and pushed her man down onto the cushion.

His hands grabbed her waist pulling her down to his body. Eleanor slipped her hands under his shirt and quickly Jasper helped her to get rid of the useless piece of fabric. She leaned down to kiss him furiously. She missed his touch, his kisses. It felt so good feeling his body skin on hers.

But for Jasper it wasn't enough yet.

He lifted her hips a bit so she could quickly slide down her pants. He mirrored her action and when the princess was seated on his lap again he could only watch in amazement as he pulled her shirt over her own head, her eyes so clearly filled with desire.

Desire for him.

And only for him.

He didn't know how he deserved her. He probably didn't deserve a woman like her at all.

Tomorrow all of this will be over.

Once they were divorced both of them would continue as if nothing happened in Vegas. They would just forget about their short marriage, a story so embarrassing you can't even tell your grandkids one day.

It was only their second and last night as a married couple and there was a good chance Eleanor and Jasper would never see each other again, with her back at the palace and him here in Vegas. The princess and the bodyguard, a relationship that should have never existed in the first place.

It went unspoken as their bodies moved in sync as if they needed each other's touch to survive but tonight they would make the most out of the little chance they were given.

Even if it will be all over tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry it took so long but now I'm mostly satisfied with this chapter:)**_

 _ **Tell me what you think and thanks for reading**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 – Feeling**_

* * *

Eleanor could get used to waking up next to him.

Yesterday it had been a little bit of a shock to see Jasper Frost on the other side of the bed but today she knew exactly where she was and who she was with.

After last night's activities, their bodies still entwined into one another underneath the sheets, as close to each other as possible, they fell asleep in pure bliss.

She could feel he was already awake but he didn't want to say anything first.

With a sigh Eleanor rolled away from her still-husband, instantly missing his warmth.

"Seriously Jasper, how are you so warm? That's weird."

"Good morning to you too, Princess. And are you saying I'm hot? Because if you do thank you very much baby."

Eleanor only rolled her eyes. He was pretty hot, especially with that rough sleepy voice, but she wasn't going to tell him that anytime soon. She would never give him that satisfaction.

Instead she slowly rose from the bed, leaving the blanked and Jasper behind.

"I'm going to take a shower so you better get up too. I don't want to be late to our appointment."

"So you're leaving your husband behind, just like that?"

Eleanor could hear him smirking while he spoke.

"Yes. And please don't ever use the h-word ever again."

"Why not, this is probably the last time I can say it?"

Without any further reply Eleanor went into the bathroom, trying to find a towel in one of the cabinets.

She knew leaving the door open probably wasn't a very good idea as soon as Jaspers arms wrapped around her waist from behind but she couldn't help but moan when his lips attacked her neck and shoulder hungrily.

"We don't have time for that, bodyguard. Our appointment…"

"Enough time for this, princess."

Like every time before that the sensation of Jasper's skin on hers and his lips traveling over her body was way too much for Eleanor to find a clear thought. With every stroke of Jaspers hands she wanted him more and more. He wasn't very happy when his wife stepped away from his touch but then she turned around, pulling his head down towards her lips.

Needless to say their shower took a lot longer.

* * *

Jasper Frost could make very delicious pancakes, who would have thought.

Not Eleanor, that's for sure but it was a very nice surprise. One more little thing she knew about him now.

After getting ready they had some time left so Jasper made breakfast for his wife. The rest of the morning was surprisingly nice. Each of them were prepared to ignore all awkwardness surrounding their marriage and their upcoming divorce but it wasn't necessary – at least not a lot. Both of them separately did their best to just ignore the reasons why they were here together in the first place.

They ate breakfast in peace while Jasper told Eleanor how he thought Jo how to make breakfast when they were children and how she almost set the kitchen on fire the first time she did it without his help.

In exchange Eleanor told Jasper about her first trip to France with her family when she was younger, how she loved visiting the Eifel Tower with her parents, and how her brothers tried to rebuild the palace out of sand on their trip to the beach.

It was nice talking like that, sharing stories about their lives.

Almost effortless the words tumbled off Eleanor's tongue.

No paparazzi or rules that kept her from doing so. And Jasper listened to every word coming out of her mouth as he was actually interested in what she had to say and not just waiting for her to say something wrong, like most people did.

The other way around Jasper was relieved to tell Eleanor about his past. There were many people who would be all too happy to use every little piece of information against him in some way but with Eleanor he just couldn't keep himself from trusting her.

Way too fast their happy moment came to an end as Jasper parked the car in front of the lawyer's office and Eleanor was cursing herself for not having a few pills in her handbag. This was a bad time to run out of drugs.

How else was she supposed to get through this day?

Jasper as well as Eleanor didn't feel like getting out of the car so they just sat there in silence, already five minutes late to their appointment.

"Maybe we should go."

"Maybe."

Eleanor could feel how heavy her heart was underneath her designer dress. If she would be honest in this moment she would tell her soon-to-be-ex-husband to turn the car key and drive away.

But she wouldn't do that.

And neither would Jasper, who would prefer to face all the demons of his past instead of getting divorced from Eleanor.

And there were a lot of demons.

"Are you sure we want to do this?"

"My family would never allow this so yes, of course I'm sure. Are you?"

"If you are."

Eleanor felt like crying after hearing the hesitation in his voice. Was it possible he didn't want to get divorced from her?

Absolutely not.

Even if it was true, she shouldn't even think about this. Jasper Frost didn't care about her, he blackmailed her and cheated on her.

He was nothing but a liar.

But at the same time he has always been there for her when no one else – not even Liam – was able to protect her and comfort her in times of despair.

So many times he stood by her.

So many times he helped her to not give up.

Like a rock she could lean on, that kept her back straight when facing challenges.

Yes, being with Jasper had always been a challenge by itself but one she could face without being torn apart by the media. Instead every time the two of them went head to head – even if she lost - she grew a little bit inside.

She couldn't allow herself to think like that right now. It would only make it hurt even more once they signed the papers.

The former princess took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Come on, bodyguard. Let's get divorced."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 – Talking**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **Hi, first of all thank you for all the nice comments:) Life has been a bit stressful and I'm quite busy, which is why I couldn't upload and write as much as I want to, sorry. But I try as much as possible, not just with this story but also with other stories that I'm working on.**_

 _ **Also I should mention that I have no clue how marriages and divorces actually work so I just made my own rules for the sake of the story, I hope you don't mind too much:)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and let me know what you think of this new chapter**_

* * *

„What do you mean two weeks? How difficult can it be to print out some papers and let us sign them? Do you have any idea who you are talking to you little…"

Jasper pulled Eleanor back into her chair before she actually might leap over the desk and strangle Mr. Meyers.

"What she is trying to say is are you sure there is no way this could go any faster? We are a little bit under pressure here."

"I am really sorry but you asked us to be as discreet as possible and until we have all the forms we need, such as your marriage license, which we need to find first, there is no way we'll get this done in under two weeks. Most likely it will be even longer."

Mr. Meyers was a capable lawyer with a great reputation but they were not the only as-fast-as-possible-divorce in Vegas.

Jasper could understand why Eleanor was furious.

The longer they stayed married the bigger was the chance the media or, even worse, her mother found out and this would be an absolute disaster.

But besides that Jasper was quite happy even though it didn´t show on his face as he didn`t want to make Eleanor even more angry.

Two more weeks by Eleanor's side was like a dream come true. He wanted to make sure their time together was a happy memory for both of them just as the last two days had been.

Eleanor was not as delighted about their situation.

Her first thought when Mr. Meyers announced the waiting period was that she could wake up in Jaspers arms for a few more nights, which was kind of a nice thought.

Her second thought though was how hard it would be to see him leave her again once this was over and she did not know if she'd be able to continue her life as if nothing happened.

"We need to get through with this as soon as we can."

"I can send you the papers as soon as they are ready so you can sign them."

Eleanor sighed loudly.

"They will get suspicious if I stay in Vegas for such a long time. I need to go back to England."

That's what Jasper was scared of.

The first time it was him who left her, as much as it pained him, and a miracle was what brought them back together. There was no chance he'd give her up once again. As long as she allowed him to be with her, he would be.

"Could you send the papers to England, Mr. Meyers?"

Eleanor looked at her still-husband in shock. Why's he not trying to convince her to stay with him? Does he really want to get rid of her already?

"Of course, Mr. Frost. If you leave me the address we will send it to you and once it is signed you only need to send it back to us and after a short waiting period your marriage is over."

Jasper grabbed a piece of paper and a pen Mr. Meyers handed to him. Eleanor watched as he wrote the address of the palace on it.

No.

Not the palace.

The address was none Eleanor knew but certainly in London.

She didn't say anything to Jasper or Mr. Meyers about it, trusting Jasper to know what he was doing. It also made sense to not send it to the palace so no one would accidentally ready it.

Jasper handed the paper back to the lawyer and all three of them said their goodbyes.

* * *

"So how are we going to do this then? I go back to England, sign the papers, send them back to you and you send them to the lawyer's office?"

Eleanor tried her mask to mask her disappointment by staring out of the car's windows instead of looking at Jasper, who had to keep his eyes on the street anyway.

"That's one option."

"You have a better idea then?"

"There is a second option."

She knew he was just teasing her by not instantly telling her what was on his mind.

"How about we go back to England together as my old apartment is still rented under my name for one more month until the period of notice is over. I gave Mr. Meyers my old address so no one at the palace will notice anything, just how you wanted. And when this is over you have to never see me again, Princess. Except you want to of course."

There was a moment of silence in the car.

The thought of him going back with her didn't even cross her mind.

"You'd come with me then? What about your apartment here? You know it will appear suspicious if we fly to London together, people will ask questions?"

"Probably, but that never bothered you before."

"Yes but it was never about something like this. I don't care what the tabloids write about my parties, my drugs or my one night stands. But me secretly getting married will cause a much bigger scandal than just a hook up or some cocaine."

"Stop lying, Eleanor. You're not worried about what the media will say, you are worried about how the queen and your brother will react."

Eleanor didn't know what to say.

Of course he was right.

Her father's last words to her were still haunting her.

How much she had disappointed him and how she could never redeem himself, never see him smiling proudly at her ever again. Her entire existence was a mistake and even though no one would ever say it to her face she knew that it was true.

"I don't get along with my mother and since dad is gone even Liam is distancing himself from me. I know he is mourning but I can't be in this alone. We are still a family and I don't want to disappoint them. If they find out what we did... They won't understand, especially mom. She will tell me how I failed and how I could be so stupid…"

Tears were streaming down her face. She closed her eyes for a second and didn't notice how Jasper pulled over into the next parking lot which was nowhere near his apartment. Only when he shut down the engine she looked at him in surprise.

Before Eleanor could say anything he turned towards her and grabbed her hands.

"That won't happen. Liam would never be disappointed in you to the point where it would change that he loves you. I'm not saying he would approve what we did but he wouldn't detest you or anything. Your mother would be furious, that's for sure, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you. Both, your mother and Liam, love you so much, how can you not see that? And even If they don't understand you sometimes, if they are not okay with your decisions and actions they still love you and that will never change."

His hand rose to her cheek and she leaned into his warm touch as it was supposed to be.

"How do you know? How can you be so sure about this?"

Jasper wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"For the last four years I had no contact to my sister at all. I've done some things I'm not proud of, you know that, and I thought she would never want to see me again, that she couldn't love me because of what I did. But when I returned from England and I had seen how important family is even if it's messed up… so I called her and as it turned out she missed me just as much as I missed her.

All the mistakes that I've made…she not okay with them by far but that doesn't mean she loves me less. And it's the same with Liam and your mother."

For the first time Eleanor could see tears in Jaspers eyes. Softly she placed her hand over his, soothing him.

"God we are so messed up."

Jasper smiled and so did Eleanor.

"I promise you, it will be alright."

Eleanor took his hand after he restarted the engine.

"And I almost believe you."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 – Dreaming_**

* * *

Eleanor slept through most of the flight back, giving Jasper time to think.

After the meltdown in the car both of them calmed down and went back to Jaspers apartment. Eleanor only had her new stuff to pack and he didn't want to bring a lot of clothes for a period this short.

Packing was done within the hour and after a call to Jo, telling her where they went, and a second call to the airport, they left for their flight back to London.

Jasper as well as Eleanor was aware that Vegas was one of the favourite spots for many paparazzi, searching for the next big scandal. So far it was a miracle they hadn't been caught in some photos during the time Eleanor was here.

To prevent any possible headlines about 'Princess Eleanor's Dirty Secret' or 'Former Princess Catches New Boy Toy' Jasper decided to wear one of his usual bodyguard suits. No one should suspect they were a couple or ever married.

He had been in many pictures with Eleanor in the past, always being close to her, shielding her from all possible threads. Even the paps knew the difference between a bodyguard and a lover and without real prove for it to be any different they had no reason to assume anything. As long as the couple didn`t show anything suspicious.

Jasper hated being on a plane in a suit, especially since the royal plane was still not available and they had to take a regular plane.

Sure, first class, but still very uncomfortable.

And not just uncomfortable for Jasper but also very risky for his wife.

They needed to be very careful not to talk too loud on the plane or draw any kind of attention to themselves. One might think paparazzi are bad but they were nothing against nosey, gossipy rich people. The queens assistant might filter Eleanor's social media but not of those around her.

Luckily Eleanor fell asleep soon after the start.

Even Jasper could feel how mentally exhausted he was from their morning but – being the good bodyguard that he was – it would appear to be very unprofessional to be sleeping on the job.

Even when no one would ever pay him for doing it.

And even if he could risk sleeping for a bit he would have been not able to.

His mind was too busy imagining what it would be like being with Eleanor for the rest of their lives. It was only a dream but one he couldn`t keep out of his thoughts.

He could understand why it just wasn't possible for them to stay married, at least not like this.

If only things would have been different.

If only he wouldn't have been such an asshole. Why didn't he realize sooner that Eleanor was the best to ever happen in his life? No Money and no diamonds could ever give him what being with her did.

The sensation he felt when she smiled.

The warm feeling in his stomach every time her hand touched his.

Jasper wished he could show her how much he loved her.

He wished he could make her happy just the way she made him happy with her sole existence but even if she wanted to stay with him – as unlikely as it may be - the queen would never allow it and she would do everything in her power to separate them. She did it once and she would do it again. It´s not like Helena didn´t want to see her daughter happy but even now that Eleanor wasn`t a princess anymore, she´d definitely prefer a suitable match for her and not an American ex-con artist out of the shadiest district of Vegas.

Still Jasper couldn´t get the thought out of his head about how their life would be.

Every single scenario he could imagine seemed like heaven. His entire life he always saw relationships as a temporary thing.

A few months and that´s it.

But with being by Eleanor`s side for the rest of his life was the best dream he ever had.

Even while being awake.

* * *

They could have ordered a car from the Palace but Eleanor just didn´t want to.

She was grumpy anyway. Only the prospect to go back to the Palace darkened her mood instantly. For the last few days she didn´t do any drugs and didn´t even have much to drink but as soon as she was back home she knew she would take something right away just to get through the day.

How else was she supposed to deal with that weird family of hers?

The Palace probably already knew about her return to England and if she could avoid going home at least for a few hours she´d gladly do that.

Jaspers flat was exactly like she had imagined it.

It was small but more than enough for a single person. The interior was simple, functional and obviously rarely used. Of course it was as Jasper had spent most of his nights in London at the palace with her – whether it was his shift or not.

The flat wasn´t ugly or anything, it was pretty much his style, but Eleanor could not imagine living here forever. She liked it fancy, that wasn't a secret. Still she liked it much better than the palace.

Not because of how expensive or luxurious it was.

It was because of the feeling she had when entering. No king, queen, or royal guard could decide what she could do and what not. Her entire life she never even considered living outside of the palace but suddenly the thought wasn't very far away.

But at the moment it wasn't important.

What was important was for her to get back to her family and pretending all she did in Vegas was getting drunk and high. Eleanor wished Jasper could come with her back to the palace.

She wasn't a bad liar but he was the best one she knew – except her own mother of course. But she knew she had to face this on her own. The Queen probably knew Jasper returned with her from her trip, the MI5 always had an eye on previous employees. So far that wasn't a problem as long as the only assumption she made was they hooked up again and nothing more.

Eleanor left her clothes in Jaspers luggage. It's not like she didn´t have enough clothes at the palace.

She couldn´t describe the sadness she felt when Jasper dropped her off at one of the secret entrances to the tunnels. It was early afternoon and while she only had been away for a few days it felt like forever.

"You know…if you need my help or anything just call and I´ll be there in less than 30 minutes."

"I know. It will be fine."

She squeezed his hand before letting go and entering the tunnels.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 – Returning**_

* * *

No one seemed to notice the return of the former princess but Eleanor was sure several surveillance cameras already spotted her. It wouldn't be long until her mother or brother would appear.

When she arrived in her room the first thing Eleanor did - even before raiding her drug supplies - was pulling out one of her long necklaces.

She told herself she would keep her wedding ring around her neck so no one could accidently find it. Although the truth was, since she started wearing it she kept touching it. Every time she felt nervous or a little insecure – which has been a lot in the last few days – her hand automatically went to the golden piece of jewellery. If she wore the necklace with the ring on it she could keep it close to her without anyone noticing.

Right after she put it around her neck and hid the ring underneath her clothes the door opened, revealing Liam coming towards her.

He hugged her without a word and Eleanor had no good explanation she could offer him.

"I know you said everything is fine but you really had me worried, Lenny."

She let out a sigh.

"I know, I´m sorry. What have you been up to while I was gone?"

They both took a seat on her couch.

„The usual. Nothing too special. Mom is planning another party, Cyrus is the same asshole he always is and, oh, you`re gonna love this. We have a special guest at the palace for a few days. "

Liam`s grin was almost scarily happy and Eleanor blinked in surprise. She hadn`t seen him smile like this in a while – especially not because of someone at the palace.

On the other hand the busier Liam was with whoever this guest was the less time he had to worry about what his sister had been up to.

„So who is this mysterious friend of yours? Don't say Ophelia is back from America? "

Eleanor was instantly regretting her words as she saw the sadness in her twin`s eyes.

Not Ophelia then.

Liam did his best to hide his pain from her and Len decided to let it go for now. After all she was curious who their guest was.

„Actually he is here specifically because of you, I think. I'm just happy because I know you`re gonna be happy about it. "

Only a part of Eleanor was confused now. The other part of her had a suspicion she'd prefer to not be true.

Not now.

„Come on. "

Liam got up, grabbed her hand and pulled her with him out of the room. Eleanor's fingers were toying with her necklace under her shirt while Liam dragged her along the hallways of the Palace towards the guest quarters.

He knocked twice before the door opened.

Beck was standing right in front of her.

* * *

When she hugged him it felt much different from what it had felt like a few months ago.

As long as she knew Beck he always reminded her of how it must feel like to be loved. Even when for a long time it wasn't her his love was for. Eleanor had been jealous of his wife for so many years, solely because she could be with Beck every day.

No one knew about this but the day Beck got married, with Robert by his side as his best man, was the first time she did harder drugs. When she was younger she had been good at refusing all the offers she got – from drugs to sex and everything in between people would offer the young princess – but suddenly it didn't any longer make sense to her to be the 'good girl' for him.

Beck didn't want her anyway so it didn't matter what she did, who she was pretending to be.

Why suffering while sober when you can be high as a kite and suffer at least a little less? Even if it was just for a short period of time.

But now with him here right in front of her it was like a dream come true.

Only it was the dream of a little girl, waiting for her handsome prince. And she was not a little girl anymore.

The last time she had seen him was in Monaco and even then she noticed something was not as it used to be. The entire time there has been this thought in her head she couldn't seem to let go completely.

He just didn't feel right anymore.

Not in the same way Jasper did.

While Beck felt familiar and save, Jasper was _home_. As much as she wanted to deny it, it was still the truth.

Still she put up her best smile as she entered her room.

Of course Liam excused himself, pretending do have stuff to do, but Eleanor knew he tried to do her a favour when leaving her alone with Beck.

But sitting next to him on the Couch was awkward. At least for her.

He was closer than necessary, which was strange. Usually he tried to keep some distance between them to avoid getting her hopes up – which did almost never work but at least he tried.

Luckily he didn`t question why she had been in Vegas, only asked about her flight. She answered politely but of course didn`t go into any details. She couldn't without revealing anything that would make him suspicious.

„Len, I have to tell you something. "

Eleanor smiled at Beck, trying to act interested in what he had to say while all she wanted was to get out of this situation as fast as possible – and maybe some alcohol but mostly she wanted to get out of here.

„I left her. "

„You did what? "

Eleanor was sure there was something wrong with her ears.

„I left her. For good this time. We tried to make it work so many times but I didn't see any point in trying any longer. "

Oh.

God.

By now Eleanor was more confused than ever. It just didn't make sense. Why now?

„So why are you here than? Don't you want to celebrate your new found freedom? "

Beck laughed at her forced joke.

„Probably yes. But that`s why I`m here. I want to be with you Lenny. We`ve been waiting for so long now we finally can be together. "

Lenny was looking at the floor with her fake smile still on her lips.

„Beck, I…"

„I know Lenny, I know. This is very sudden but we shouldn't waste a second. "

He took her hand in his, waiting for her to look up to him and fall into his arms like she used to do when they were younger.

But she couldn't.

In a rush she got up and left the room, paying no attention to where she was going, leaving a very confused Beck behind.

Behind her she could hear him following her, but it didn't matter. Why did her life have to be so confusing all the time?

Eleanor didn't have enough energy for a crying breakdown right now but a few tears escaped her eyes none of the less. Out of breath she leaned with her back against the next best wall, grabbing her necklace under her shirt, when Beck caught up with her.

He must think she reacted like this because of drugs or whatever reason because there was no sign he thought that she was going to refuse his offer.

Why would she?

She wanted this since she was 14.

He lifted her chin with his hand. Slowly his face came closer to her as it would be in one of those stupid romance movies. In the last second she turned her head away, leaving Beck confused once again.

She released her breath she didn't notice she`d been holding and pushed him away from her.

„I can't do this. I'm not going to cheat on my husband. "

It wasn't more than a whisper but it was enough for Beck to take a step back.

And not just that.

The angry voice not far from them made Eleanor freeze inside.

„YOUR WHAT?"

* * *

 **So, the secret is out, what so you think? Thank you for those nice reviews Exams are over now so I hope I can write a little bit more in the next few weeks. I think this story might have 15 chapters or so all together but I'm not exactly sure yet. See you next time and thanks for reading:))**


	9. Chapter 9

_First af all I am sorry for never updating and not answering to comments about when I'll update next. (also this story still gets regular visitors? How and why?) Life sucks and the last couple of months were terrible. So enjoy this chapter because I have no idea when I'll b able to upload next._

 _Chapter 9 – Thinking_

Eleanor couldn't breathe.

The door to her mother's chambers was open, revealing the Queen and Liam both standing there in shock. Eleanor could see the anger in her mother's eyes, Liam appeared just to be confused.

„Eleanor Henstridge. Answer me right now! "

She wished she had an answer she could give her mother that won't make the queen lock her up for the rest of her life. Instead she stayed silent, looking in the opposite direction of the hallway.

„I guess I should leave you alone then. You know how to reach me, if you ever need me. "

Eleanor had completely forgotten about Beck standing in front of her but not he was smiling sadly before turning away from her and leaving her alone with her mother and brother.

It broke her heart to see him leave just like that but a part of her was relieved. For so many years he had left her over and over again to give his wife another and another chance but now it was Eleanor who decided not to be with him. He would never have this kind of power over her again, to make her suffer over something she had no control over.

Right now she understood why Jasper was so obsessed with controlling everything. But sadly she had no control over her mother's reaction.

With Beck gone there was nothing standing between her family and her and she could almost feel the queen's anger in the air.

„Lenny? "

Eleanor didn`t know what to do or say so she ran.

She could hear her mother trying to stop her but she didn't stop.

Her entire life she had lived in the Palace, so her legs led the way through the familiar hallways.

She had been panicking before, when she ran away from Beck but now there was no panic, only the desperate need to get away from this place and away from her family. Even from Liam.

On her way to the tunnels she made a quick stop at her room grabbing her purse and her phone before she left, ignoring all calls from the queen, Liam or Ted, who saw her escape on camera and was worried about her safety.

Even the confused taxi driver, who wasn't used to driving the princess around, she ignored. She paid the man once they came to a stop in front of Jaspers apartment, having no idea how much it actually cost and paying way too much.

Never in her life had she been out alone, without security, in a random taxi in the middle of the night.

In the back of her mind she could hear Ted telling her over and over and over again how dangerous it was for her to be without security but she just didn't care. Never really did. Also there was as good as no risk she wouldn't take to be away from the Palace right now.

Jasper was more than shocked when he opened the door after his nap was roughly interrupted by the door bell and finding Eleanor standing in front of him with tears rolling down her cheeks and smudged make-up.

Of course he was worried and curious but for now, all he did was scoop her up in his arms and carrying her to the couch.

Eleanor felt safe.

She never thought she could feel so protected with someone – physically and emotionally. She felt save enough to just cuddle deeper into his shirt and let her tears flow without hesitation.

She could feel his hands rubbing her back soothingly and whispering how everything was going to be alright.

Usually no one got to see her like this. As long as she could think she always hid her tears and her pain from everyone – including her family. They knew she was never okay but thanks to her drugs and her attitude they never got to see what her mental state actually looked like.

With Jasper things were different.

She could try her hardest to hide her pain and her desperation from him, he would always see right through her. In the beginning this was more of a curse than a blessing but as time went by he came to be one of the few places she didn't need to pretend. She could just be herself with all her flaws and quirks. Without putting on a mask or numbing her thoughts.

Once her tears dried down Jasper didn't even think about letting her go. Instead he was waiting until she was ready to talk.

„They know. "

Of course they did.

They had been pretty naive to think they could hide their marriage from the Queen and Liam longer than a few hours. They should have known there was no secret save from anyone in the Palace. Never was – never will be.

„How did they react? "

„I'm not sure. Mother was angry, obviously. But I didn't listen what they had to say, I came here instead. "

„We should probably call Ted and tell him you're fine. I mean, you came here without security, do you know how dangerous that is. First Vegas, now this? "

Eleanor knew he was worrying about her but mostly his words made her smile and roll her eyes.

„Everything I do is dangerous, I wouldn't have married you if it was any other way. "

Jasper only laughed at her reasoning.

She got up to fetch her phone. Ignoring all missed calls and messages once again she quickly texted Ted to let him know she was safe an there was no need to worry.

„If you want something to eat we need to order take out by the way. I haven't had the time to buy groceries yet. "

„That's fine. As long as I can stay here with you everything is alright. "

„Of course you can. As long as I live you can always stay with me. "

Sometimes Eleanor had to wonder if Jasper was aware of the sentimental shit he was talking but she was glad he did.

And she knew he was right.

He was her home and she was his.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Reconciling

* * *

 **Authors Note: If I don't update this story again until January please yell at me over tumblr**

* * *

Eleanor was ripped out of her dreams not very gently by the doorbell.

She was used to servants or her Bodyguards waking her up – or letting her sleep - but they are always careful not to cause her to fire them so they try to be as gentle as possible. But the loud ringing in Jaspers apartment was new and very unpleasant.

With a groan she rolled away from her husband, pulling the warm blanket with her and over her head.

She could hear Jasper mumbling weak protest before she felt him get out of bed and – hopefully – put on some pants.

Her dream almost had her back when she heard a familiar voice at the door.

Instantly she was wide awake. Apparently Ted had told her twin where she was and now Liam was causally chatting with his now brother in law in the living room.

Quickly she grabbed the first clothes she could find – which were her own for a change – and hurried out of the bedroom.

Jasper was just fixing Liam a cup of tea when she came in. She was a bit hesitant to get closer to Liam. Her mother's reaction yesterday had been obvious but Liam's? No idea. Was he angry? Was he here to tell her she didn't need to come back ever? Did he care at all?

But Liam made the decision for her as he got up from the couch and hugged her tightly. She felt instantly better, knowing her twin didn't hate her.

When they both had settled on the couch Jasper excused himself saying he had ‚stuff to do. Eleanor knew he wanted to give them some time alone to talk about everything and she was thankful. Even though she didn't miss the weird looks her brother threw at her husband as Jasper closed the door behind him.

After all Jasper was not the only person being extremely protective over her.

„Does Mother send you? "

„No but you can't escape her forever, Lenny. "

Eleanor sighed.

„Then why are you here? I would have called you eventually. "

„Eventually? I've been trying to call you since you left and you didn't answer. I was worried about you. "

„I know, I'm sorry. "

She really felt guilty for causing so much trouble for Liam. Her twin had enough things – more important things – to worry about than her.

„Come home Lenny, please. I promise we'll figure it out. We can talk to mom together if you want. "

Home.

She knew he meant the Palace but the Palace hadn't been her home for quite some time now, possibly even longer than she had realized herself.

It was the easiest solution for everyone involved.

Go back with Liam, calm down the Queen and wait until everything went back to normal.

But her usual `normal` was a mess. Her normal wasn't healthy, it wasn't happy, it was most of all lonely and cold and it made her physically sick.

Liam and Robert have been the only reasons she didn't go insane in all those years but with Roberts's death everything changed. She and Liam had used each other as an anchor during their time of grief but even though they were twins the two of them were very different.

Liam was a lot better at letting go and not being stuck between memories of her happy Family and lost hopes. The world was turning and he turned with it while Eleanor tried to run in the opposite direction.

For a while she thought her life had ended.

Everything had changed from one Minute to another and there was no way to change that but no way to move on as well.

Her `normal` was tired and she missed being wide awake.

„I'm not going back to the Palace with you Liam. I can't. "

She knew her brother had a hard time understanding her.

Now it was Liam's turn to sigh.

„So, you and that Bodyguard, huh? "

Eleanor looked at him in surprise

„Wait, you didn't know we had a thing going on all those months? "

„Of course not! How could I have known that? "

„I'm pretty sure the entire staff knew and so did mom, by the way. "

„Well that also explained why he was your Bodyguard for a lot longer than the others. "

Eleanor laughed. If Liam only knew the entire story. But she certainly didn't plan on telling him.

„So you're not angry at me? "

„Angry? Why would I be angry? "

„I know you and Mom are trying your best to keep the monarchy going and try to tame Cyrus. And me? I run off to Vegas and marry an American. "

But Liam only laughed.

„First of all I don't think it's possible to tame Cyrus. But as your brother – your twin – the only thing I'm angry about – no, sad, not angry – is that I couldn't be by your side at your wedding day. "

Eleanor felt hot tears running down her cheeks.

„Thank you, Liam" she whispered.

„Are you happy with him? "

„Yes and I know I'm being naive but if I could I would stay with him even though we both know that isn't possible. "

„Why not? "

„Why? That's pretty obvious, isn't it? Mom would literally kill me if the press would ever came to find out. "

„She'll get over it. I want you to do what makes you happy and if it's him you want than there is nothing Mom or the media can do about it.

Since the paternity test both of us thought not to be royal was a bad thing but maybe it's our chance to do all the things we never were allowed to do, to be whoever we want to be and to be with who we want to be.

I've seen you sad long enough, Lenny, and now I can see this spark in your eyes that hasn't been there for a very long time. Be happy. Do it for me. Please, Lenny. "


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 - Trusting**_

* * *

When Jasper came back he found the twins in tears.

At first he was worried but then he saw Eleanor smile at him from the couch.

The look Liam gave Jasper this time was still not the friendliest but he seemed to have calmed down his dislike for his new brother in law a bit. Eleanor probably asked him to.

Shortly after Jasper had returned Liam said goodbye and left, not without hugging his sister again and making her promise to come to the Palace soon.

„Are you alright? "

Jaspers question didn't surprise her. She must look funny with her eyes al puffy from crying.

„I'm fine. More than fine actually. "

Wth that she got up from the couch and Jasper followed her back into the bedroom.

„And what are we going to do now? "

„I'd have an idea"

With that Jasper pulled his wife closer and wrapped his arms around her.

She did want to stay with Jasper.

She really did.

The only question was, did he as well?

There was so much doubt in her head. How could she trust this man?

Damn trust issues.

In the meantime Jaspers lips had wondered lower, their Attention all on that sweet spot on her shoulder, that he knew she loved so much.

It cost her all selfcontrol she had left but Eleanor managed to push a very surprised Jasper away from her.

Before he could say anything Eleanor had turned around and dissapeared into the bathroom.

Jasper sighed as he heard the shower turn on. For a second he concidered joining her under the hot water but instead he decided to make some breakfast.

So when Eleanor emerged from the bathroom she was greeted by the heavenly scent of fresh pancakes, coffee and tea. With damp hair and bare feet she went to the kitchen.

Jasper was currently pouring himself some coffee but she could see he made her some tea as well, the teabag still swimming in the mug. Sometimes she did have some coffee in the morning but hot tea will always be her favourite.

He didn't set the table yet, so Eleanor decided to do it herself. She ignored her husbands grin as she roamed through one cupboard after the other, on a Mission to find some plates and cutlery.

„You know you could just ask and I'd show you where everything is? "

„Nope, I got this. "

With a sigh he put his mug down and opened a drawer and a cupboard on the right ride of the fridge.

„I didn't need your help."

She begun to set the small kitchen table without accnoleging him any further but he crossed her plans once again by pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

„Just remember for next time. "

* * *

„What are you planning on doing today?"

Eleanor didn't answer immediatly. Instead she took another big bite of pancake in her mouth, chewing slowly.

Jasper sighed.

„You can't hide here forever, Len."

„I know, I know. And I also know I need to talk with my mother but I really don't want to. "

„Well, you should talk to her soon, before she orders me to be arrested for treason. "

„She wouldn't do that. You are still married to me and she wouldn't risk causing a scandal. "

„Are you sure she wouldn't though? "

Eleanor thought about it for a second. Jasper was right. She had to talk to her mother before she took matters in her own Hands some way. Maybe she wouldn't have him arrested, but Eleanor was sure she'd find another way to deal with the situation.

She sighed before taking the last sip of tea.

„Could you drive me there?

„Sure, Do you want me to come with you? "

„Actually yes. If I'll go alone she will probably just lock me up in the Palace and never let me out again. "

„Well, I'm not sure if I can do much if the queen decides to do that but okay. "

„Wow. Are you not supposed to protect me or something? " she smiled at him while he put their plates in the dishwasher.

He just laughed.

Half an hour later they sat in the car on their way to the Palace. As Jasper didn't work at the Palace anymore he wasn't just allowed to park his car where he usually did so Eleanor has to call a very grumpy Ted, asking to be let in with her husband.

Jasper could tell she was more than nervous. She kept fiddling with her phone the entire way there. But what could he do? Truth be told he was just as nervous as she was, if not more.

„What are we going to say to her? I mean we can't just tell her what happened, can we? "

„Actually that's exactly what we are going to do. Tell the truth. "

„Are you sure, Jasper? Because I am very much not. "

„Yes I am. Think about it. We got drunk and got married. There is absolutly no way to say this differently. But on the other side we already took care of the divorce papers and have not been seen by any Paparazzi. That's good, right? "

„Well, it's better than nothing I suppose."

They continued driving in silence.

* * *

Back at the Palace Eleanor felt weirdly out of place. Her entire life she had lived here, played in these halls with her Brothers, fought with her mother over basically everything. But today it was if everything was different. As if it was a new place. Never before had she felt like a stranger in her own home.

Ted had been waiting for them by the back entrance. He had remained mostly neutral as he told them where the Queen would be waiting for them, but he couldn't help himself from glaring at the former Bodyguard just a bit.

Eleanor never let go of her husbands hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He smiled at her but she could see the worry in his eyes.

"There are our happy newlyweds. Any plans on the honeymoon yet ore are you going to make that decision drunk as well?"

It was hard to miss the angry sarcasm in her mothers words.

Eleanor didn't say anything while Jasper was just about to bow as he used to still working at the palace.

"Oh cut it Frost. We don't have time for that."

"Mom, we have everything under control. We only waiting for the divorce papers to sign and then everything will be over. No one will ever know it happened."

"Don't play dumb, Eleanor. It's only a matter of time until someone will find something. The press is only looking for an opportunity to bring our family down. "

"What do you want us to do then? What's done is done and we are dealing with it the best that we can."

The only thing holding Eleanor back from storming out of the room once again was Jaspers hand on her knee.

The queen closed her eyes for a second.

"You are right. I wish you wouldn't have gotten married in the first place. And I wish you had a better taste in men than to choose a bloody American. But to be clear, if the press finds out about this the monarchy might not survive the backslash. So until the two of you are officially divorced you will keep your head down and pray for a god damn miracle."


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 - Breathing_

* * *

It's been almost two weeks since their little adventure in Vegas and it had been the best two weeks of Eleanor's life. After their talk with the queen she had packed some clothes and went home with Jasper.

Since she knew their time was limited she had made it her mission to save every second spent with her husband. Solemnly waking up next to him in the morning made her incredibly happy. The two of them slipped into a comfortable routine, from cooking to watching movies in the evening to doing laundry, which was all so new to Eleanor.

The first time Eleanor decided to wash some clothes Jasper had been out, buying groceries. In the end he came home to find several of his shirts bright pink and around the size of a three year old child. Needless to say he hadn't been happy but he couldn´t stay angry at his wife for longer than a couple of hours anyway.

Eleanor's regular schedule of partying and visiting charities was basically none existent by now.

Why would she go to parties, get drunk and high, when she could also have a Harry Potter marathon with the hubby?

As to the public events she was technically obligated to go to. The queen's orders to keep a low profile kept her from having to go most of the time. Only one time in those weeks Eleanor had to go somewhere to visit a charity and the queen made sure she was to leave as soon as possible without her disappearance causing anyone to ask questions, especially the press.

But with each passing day Eleanor grew more anxious. Even Jasper was slowly getting restless, being unable to relax more and more.

"Why didn´t we get those papers yet? It can´t take that long to divorce us. I mean, we told them it needs to be done as fast as possible, didn´t we?"

"Yes we did. And I am sure they are doing it as fast as they can. Can you give me the eggs from the fridge?"

Eleanor handed him the eggs before going back to slicing vegies. Cooking was something she surprisingly enjoyed the most in the day to day life of a regular citizen.

"Don't worry Princess. You will get rid of me soon enough."

Whenever the topic of their divorce came up his voice had this sad undertone which made her want to confess her feelings straight away every time. But she held her tongue none the less.

For as long as they had been in Britain again Jasper had not been working. This was also new for Eleanor – worrying about money. Not a single day in her life did she have to consider where to spend and on what to spend but Jasper obviously did not have this luxury. Eleanor knew if this took any longer he would eventually have to get a job here in this country instead his casino security job back in Vegas.

Long story short there was absolutely nothing positive here in Britain other than sex with the princess. He could have easily stayed back in the U.S and wait there for their marriage to end. But he didn´t. We was here in London – with her – wasting his savings on an apartment he didn´t need.

Eleanor snapped out of her thoughts. Dinner was ready and she was really not supposed to stare lovingly at the man she was not supposed to love.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Of course he noticed her starring. She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I was just thinking about how you are wasting your money."

He laughed. "That's something I never thought to hear from you. What´s wrong?"

"I am the princess. I´m sure I could help you with the rent and all that as long as you are here."

"You could, Princess. But that would mean to ask your mother and I don´t think this is the best idea."

He was right.

Of course he was.

Eleanor sighed. As much as she loved her life as it was right now, the waiting made her anxious about so much. This shouldn't take this long.

She stayed silent during dinner and Jasper seemed to be just as lost in thought as she was.

When suddenly Jaspers phone was ringing Eleanor almost dropped her fork. Damn, he really needed to change his ringtone to something a little calmer.

Jaspers eyes widened when he saw the number on the screen.

"It's the lawyer."

The Princess couldn't help but to hold her breath. Soon the torturous wait would be over.

"Put in on speaker" she whispered while Jasper pressed the green button.

"Mr. Frost. I have good news for you."

Mr. Meyers voice was calm as always, but he still sounded a little relieved.

"You didn´t send us the papers to sign. Is everything alright?" Jasper asked.

"Your, well, situation wasn´t even a situation to begin with."

Eleanor was confused.

"You mean our marriage situation? What do you mean by that?"

"You see, every wedding usually has a certificate with signatures of the bride and the groom and others. But most importantly the couple. It took my assistant a while to find yours and this certificate is essential in terminating a marriage."

"Please come to the point, Mr Meyers."

"Yes, of course. Well, While you, Mr Frost signed the certificate Miss Henstridge only wrote `THE Princess` where her signature should be. Nothing unusual for a Vegas wedding when a lot of alcohol is involved."

Eleanor didn´t know what to say. Neither did Jasper according to his silence.

As stupid as the whole thing was, it was totally something she would do under the influence. She could feel the rage boiling in her chest, aimed at no one but herself. She wished she could go back to just a few minutes ago, still embraced in domestic bliss with Jasper.

"And…and what exactly does this mean for us?"

"Very easy. This marriage was never legally binding to begin with. It could as well never have happened. No one knows of this incident except the two of you and all the people you told. You can go separate ways from now on."

Jasper was still silent, staring at the phone. To her surprise Eleanor was the first one to speak.

"Thank you Mr. Meyers."

The call ended and Eleanor stared at Jasper while he was still looking at the now silent phone.

"So…that´s it? It´s over?"

It felt like a little eternity passed before Jaspers eyes met hers.

"Yes, Princess. That´s it."


End file.
